


《小男仆》

by elfvv



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfvv/pseuds/elfvv





	《小男仆》

*cp：赫海  
*前情提要：李东海大学不是中文系，全凭爱好和好奇心在网站写武侠小说，一不小心签约误入歧途，被逼无奈写耽美，后来发展成了编剧。  
李赫宰投资玛丽苏网剧，点名必须李东海做编剧。本来就是脑残到不行的题材，还让编剧小白操刀，这不得被网友指着鼻子骂吗。李东海别无选择，顶着头皮硬刚。

 

第一章  
李东海怒气冲冲一个电话打给李赫宰，嘟嘟两下就接通了，李东海又深吸一口气平复心情，控制语气。“李总您好，我是李东海。听说您又给我分了一部戏，但是对于这种题材我真的没有经验，我怕写不好，会给公司赔钱的。”  
   
对面李赫宰没有立刻回话，似乎是犹豫了几秒，李东海满怀希望地等着，以为自己说通了李赫宰。  
“今晚七点，你来我家一趟。”  
“啊？啊？！喂？喂！李总！”不给李东海拒绝的机会，李赫宰就挂断了电话。  
李东海恼怒地上下挥舞电话，又舍不得摔，自己在大街上跳脚。转念一想，不会因为自己不服从工作安排，李赫宰揍自己吧。炸了毛的李东海又垂头丧气变成顺毛仔，担惊受怕盼着别那么快黑天。  
   
晚上六点半，李东海就来李赫宰别墅外头等着了。本来这种高档小区，外人是不能随便进来的，但是怎么说呢......李东海跟着李赫宰来太多次了，门口保安已经以为他也是住户了。  
李东海在外头转悠来转悠去，还想着一会怎么说服李赫宰，自己真的不适合写这种少女文学。什么少爷的贴身女仆啊，让他写少爷的角色还可以，凭什么他是女仆啊！  
远远的，李赫宰开车回来了。李东海来不及躲，就这么和李赫宰撞上了。  
李赫宰停好车，给了李东海一个眼神，李东海就乖乖跟着他进门了。  
换好自己的拖鞋，怎么说呢......李东海跟着李赫宰来太多次了，家里面已经有了他的拖鞋，他的洗漱用品，以及，他的睡衣。  
   
李东海沉不住气，蹬蹬蹬跑过去，抓住李赫宰的手，请求他说：“李总，您能不能再考虑一下，女仆的戏我真的写不来，我真的没有经验啊。”  
李东海努力做出可怜兮兮的表情，撅着嘴，皱着眉，眨巴着黑漆漆水灵灵的大眼睛，争取李赫宰的同情。这样一张惹人无限怜惜的小脸摆在面前，李赫宰恨不得现在就把李东海狠狠爱惜一番。  
但还是要耐心一步一步把小白兔引进狼窝。  
   
李赫宰一改冷冰冰的面容，反握住李东海抓住他的手，露出和蔼的笑容，善解人意地说：“李编，你别担心，我就是想帮你才让你来的。”  
李赫宰看着李东海希冀的眼神，大眼睛水水灵灵长睫毛忽闪忽闪，挠的李赫宰心痒痒。  
“李编，你知道现在市场上好剧本不多，你身为编剧也要敢于尝试。没有经验没关系，你悟性强，多体验体验生活，文字自然就写出来了。”  
李东海泄气地垂下头，小声嘟囔：“这种怎么体验嘛。”  
李赫宰摸着他的头安慰他：“没事，我这不是在帮你吗。你等我一下。”  
随后李赫宰就转身去了房间里，拿出来一个大盒子和一个大袋子递给李东海，让李东海拿去换。  
李东海傻愣愣的拿着东西就去房间里了，丝毫没注意李赫宰眼神里冒着的精光。  
   
在房间里憋了将近一个小时，李东海都没出去。按理说，换个衣服撑破天也就五分钟的事儿，但是，李赫宰准备的这个衣服真的让李东海无从下手。  
   
打开盖子，扑面而来的少女气息，李东海没想到李赫宰要他换女仆装。  
而且！要真像是电视上动漫上那种黑白严实的女仆装也就算了，这根本就是情趣内衣嘛！！！  
   
李东海一手捏住一个角，把衣服举起来。满眼都是蕾丝边，粉红色的文胸，内衬是半透明的丝织物，裙子和上半身的衣服是连在一起的，但是只有两根带子系着是什么鬼？怎么还有丝袜，等等！连腿丝袜为什么前后还有两个洞啊！！！  
   
“李编？你还没好吗？马上就天黑了，该回家了。”李赫宰都洗完澡了，还没等到李东海出来，他当然知道李东海不好意思，所以坏心眼儿假正经地去提醒。  
“哦......哦...就来了...”  
   
李东海勉强换上衣服，呆呆地站在镜子前面，那个人是谁啊！！那个穿着粉红色的情趣内衣，哦不，是粉红色的女仆装，头上带着发卡的人是谁啊！！  
“李编？李东海？你好了吗？”  
   
李东海打开房门，就这么扭扭捏捏地出现在李赫宰面前。李赫宰早就能想象到李东海穿这身衣服时候的性感模样，但是他没想到，居然这么性感！  
   
裙摆很短，堪堪勉强遮住屁股。李东海终于知道为什么动漫里面的小女生穿着裙子都喜欢变X腿，妈的，这么短的裙子，真的不自觉就夹住大腿了啊！  
这样不安的着装让李东海不自觉地往下拽粉丝的蕾丝裙摆，生怕某个领域被李赫宰看去。一双修长笔直的腿紧紧夹着，在黑色丝袜的包裹下透露出致命的性感。  
李赫宰的眼神慢慢从上移，大腿根的某个位置，裙子被顶起一个小小的鼓包，惹人无限遐想。  
再往上，腰部一个大大的蝴蝶结连着上衣和裙子，蝴蝶结一掉，估计裙子就跟着掉了吧。  
上半身在半透明的衬衣底下若隐若现，文胸是专门为男性设计的，里面充了海绵，所以李东海原本平平的胸膛也显得鼓鼓的。再往上，一张局促不安挂着诱人绯红的小脸，因为慌张紧咬着下嘴唇，眼神四处乱飘没有定焦，偶尔一个不经意的眼神飘过，李赫宰都觉得像是被羽毛挠在了心尖上。  
李赫宰觉得自己性腺上激素猛增！妈的！他快忍不住了！  
尴尬地咳了一声，李赫宰强迫自己镇定，为了更多的福利，他现在要忍耐！  
“走吧李编，我们要开始教学了。”  
   
第二章  
李赫宰在前面走下楼，李东海穿着高跟鞋摇摇晃晃地跟着他。李东海不敢迈大步子，首先鞋子就走不稳，而且，腿稍微分大一点，他就觉得自己的屁股要露出来了。  
丝袜后面那个洞让他很敏感，2凉丝丝的在漏风。前面那个洞更让他不好受，阴茎刚刚好从那个洞伸出去，可是他稍微走一步，丝袜就会摩擦阴茎，让他又痒又夹得疼。  
李东海步伐艰难，姿势蹒跚地勉强往楼下挪。李赫宰早就走到楼梯下面等他，抬头一看差点没喷出鼻血。从下往上，李东海裙子底下的风景全曝光在他眼前，包括隐秘的大腿根，包括走起路来一晃一晃的玉茎。  
伪君子的李赫宰还是故作镇定，毕竟教学才刚刚开始。  
   
等着李东海下了楼梯，两个人都觉得过了一个世纪那么长，走楼梯太艰难了！忍着兽欲太艰难了！  
李东海在李赫宰前面站定，不自觉放松地呼出来一口气，甜甜的空气呼到李赫宰脸上，李赫宰觉得李东海一定是故意吗，妈的，就是个妖精这么勾人！  
   
“首先，你知道女仆都需要做什么吗？”  
李东海想了想，他也在电视上动漫上见过，“就是打扫卫生之类的吧......”  
“那好，我们先从做家务开始。”  
“啊？真的要做吗？”  
李赫宰从茶几上拿过事先准备好的抹布，一本正经地说，“不亲身体会你怎么能写出真情实感的文字呢？”  
李东海点点头，他觉得有道理，抬头看了看李赫宰的眼神，他突然有点感动，李总对他真好！为了让他写好剧本，还大费周章帮他体验生活，还给他准备衣服，还这么鼓励他。李东海只好硬着头皮上了。  
   
李东海接过抹布，又晃晃悠悠艰难地走到一边的桌台，对着李赫宰说：“那我先开始擦这里吧？”  
李赫宰点点头，给了他一个鼓励的眼神。  
   
李东海从边缘擦起，慢慢地往里擦。桌子类似于吧台，有点高还很宽，越往里，李东海有点够不着，只好踮起脚趴着身子往里够。李东海轻轻一点脚一俯身，后面的光景就一览无余。裙子跟着李东海弯下的腰向上跑，很容易就露出了大腿根，臀缝若隐若现。  
李东海来回擦拭，腰肢跟着手臂左右摆晃，李赫宰之前怎么不知道李东海的腰这么软，这么能扭！  
李东海为了够右上角的桌面，不自觉身体重心向右，左脚小腿抬起向上勾，小腿绷起的线条流畅紧致。  
鞋跟太高，李东海单腿站立，突然重心不稳要倒下去，李赫宰眼疾手快一个箭步抱住他。李东海微长的发丝划过李赫宰的脸颊，脸上已经有了一点点细细的汗珠，不知道是干活累的还是被吓的，李东海呼吸很急促，鼻息重重地打在李赫宰脸上，脸颊绯红。  
李东海赶紧从李赫宰怀里推出了，连忙道歉。  
李赫宰故作镇定，拍拍衣服，看样子似乎还有点嫌弃，“没事，这里擦的差不多了，去别的地方吧。”  
“好...”李东海向四处看看，有点无从下手。  
李赫宰看出李东海的为难，又坏心眼儿地支招，“会做饭吗？要不去厨房做饭吧。”  
“好。”李东海高三毕业的暑假就学会了做饭，所以进厨房还是难不倒他的。  
   
厨房里各种食材都很齐全，给了李东海任意发挥的空间。李东海看了看有点纠结做什么，转头问站在门口的李赫宰，“李总，你想吃什么？”  
突然被提问的李赫宰赶紧隐藏龌龊的思想，想了想说：“会煲汤吗？冰箱下面那层有鸡肉，煲个鸡汤吧。”  
“好。”  
李东海打开冰箱门，果然在冰箱最下面一层，有一只白条鸡。  
穿裙子还没习惯的李东海，条件反射下意识地就撅起屁股弯腰下去拿，鸡肉和其他的冷冻品挤在一起，一下子不能拿出来。  
李东海一弯腰，整个后面一览无余。裙子高高翘起，丝袜后面的洞口大开，小穴自然而然地暴露在空气里。李赫宰眯起了眼睛，妈的妈的妈的妈的！！  
等李东海拿出那只鸡直起身子，才突然想起来，自己现在穿着超短裙啊！刚才那是什么动作！一秒钟白皙的小脸通红通红，简直能滴出血来！  
李东海都不敢回头看李赫宰，这也太丢人了吧！！  
李赫宰冷冰冰的话传过来，“怎么了？你不会煲汤吗？”  
“没没...没有...”  
“嗯，那快一点吧。”  
“好。”  
   
李东海迈着僵硬地步伐走到案板旁，把鸡放在案板上拆封，去掉杂物，然后拿到水池那想冲一冲。  
打开水龙头，水突然一下就喷了出来，喷了李东海一身。  
李赫宰骂了一声，赶紧跑过来帮忙关掉水龙头，“对不起对不起，我忘了厨房的水龙头坏了！李编你没事吧。”  
李东海慌忙地擦着脸上的水，下意识地回复他，“没事没事....”  
   
李东海的文胸、内衬、裙子上都被水浸湿，丝质的内衬贴在皮肤上，腹部的肌肤纹理被勾勒出来，圆圆的肚脐都娇小可爱地若隐若现。  
   
李赫宰装作焦急的样子，拿纸巾去帮李东海擦身上的水珠。腹部的肌肉极度敏感，纸巾触摸的地方也被指尖撩拨，李东海不可抑制地叫了一声，然后慌乱地捂住嘴巴，瞪大眼睛不好意思地看着李赫宰，妈的！也太娇喘了！  
   
裙摆下面的玉茎不自觉地翘起，裙摆被支起一个鼓鼓的金字塔，隔着裙子都能感受到裙摆下的炙热。  
李赫宰却像瞎了看不见一样，还是满脸关心地问李东海，“李编要不要把裙子脱了？都湿了，穿着不舒服吧。”  
李东海支支吾吾地不知道回答了一句什么，他现在大脑已经停顿了，空白了，不能思考了，他感觉自己已经飞到外太空了，天哪，他在哪里，他在做什么啊！  
   
 第三章

大脑陷入停滞状态的李东海迷迷糊糊地被李赫宰带到餐厅。  
   
李赫宰双手托住李东海的腰，一个用力，让李东海坐到餐桌上。  
“啊！”突然腾空的李东海吓了一跳，“李…李总……”没有找好着力点的李东海，半倒在桌子上。  
   
李东海下意识地往下拽裙边，但是奈何裙子太短，大腿根的光景还是暴露在空气里，隐隐约约能看到里面挺翘的玉茎。  
裙子湿湿凉凉的剐蹭着李东海的阴茎，痒痒的麻麻的，让李东海体内的躁动因子又开始乱窜。  
“李编，我帮你把裙子脱下来吧，穿着湿衣服很难受吧。”  
   
不等李东海拒绝，李赫宰直接就上手了。  
李赫宰先拉开裙侧的拉链，裙子松松垮垮地挂在腰间。随即李赫宰手指一勾，李东海腹前大大的蝴蝶结被解开，李赫宰拽住丝带一角往外一拉，上衣和下裙彻底分离。  
李赫宰把裙子慢慢顺着李东海的腰腹、屁股、大腿脱下来，手指故意剐蹭到李东海高高翘起的玉茎，“唔...”李东海忍不住抖了一下身体。  
李东海下面的小宝贝长得和他一样可爱，笔直白皙，小圆头灵巧地探出丝袜的洞口，粉嫩嫩的，挂着一滴透亮的液珠，整个龟头亮晶晶的，泛着晶莹剔透的光泽。  
阴茎的根部还被丝袜禁锢着，已经勒出了一圈青紫的痕，半透明的黑色丝袜下还包裹着两个圆滚滚的肉球，丝袜快被撑爆了，可见李东海忍耐地也很辛苦。  
李赫宰的目光逐渐暗红贪婪，妈的！还能忍就特么不是男人了！！  
   
李东海慌乱地眨着眼睛，不知道该往哪里聚焦。他不敢看自己的下身，不敢看李赫宰，身体不自觉地想往桌子里面缩，怎么会这样，太害羞了，太丢人了，自己怎么在李总面前就硬了呢！  
李赫宰站直身子，李东海无意间瞟到李赫宰下身鼓起的山丘，霎时间脸色血红血红的，偏偏李赫宰的脸色依旧淡定从容，让李东海更加羞愧，体内的火苗蹭蹭蹭乱窜，不自在地扭动身子，玉茎也跟着在空气里一跳一跳的。  
李东海忍不住去捂住下半身，但是当手心触摸到阴茎的时候又一下子吓得弹开，自己握着阴茎也太像自慰了吧！李东海的手进退两难，晃来晃去，不知道该怎么办。  
   
天知道李赫宰有多想狠狠蹂躏这个小东西！但是他不能太着急，万一被当成蓄意强奸的变态吓跑了李东海，他以后的性福生活可怎么办，所以得忍到小东西自己扑上来。  
   
李赫宰关切地询问:“东海，你有没有觉得好一点。”  
“哦…嗯……有……” 李赫宰突然从李编改成叫他东海，他还有点不适应，但是不知道为什么，自己的名字从李赫宰嘴里说出来，居然让他觉得酥酥麻麻的。  
“那我帮你把胸罩也解下来吧？也湿透了呢。”  
“啊？我…我自己来吧……”李东海怎么好意思让李赫宰给他解胸罩！  
“好吧，那你自己来吧。”  
李东海慢吞吞地从桌子上下来，想伸手去解胸罩，但是愣在原地，他该怎么解啊……正面对着李赫宰，那阴茎不就直愣愣对着李赫宰。背对着李赫宰，那后面那个洞也很羞涩啊……  
李赫宰看出了李东海的窘迫，很善解人意地背过身子去。  
李东海又感动了一把，李总是如此地贴心又善良！  
   
李东海把手伸到后面试图解开后面的挂扣。手臂往后摆，胸膛和胯骨自然而然地向前顶，玉茎也被往前送了送，两个肉囊还被束缚在丝袜里，鼓鼓囊囊的，勾勒出两个圆球的形状。  
李赫宰通过窗户玻璃的反光看到了一切，否则他怎么可能这么痛快地转身！  
   
解了半天，没有一点经验的李东海根本解不开，急得都有点出汗，不知道是着急得还是害臊得，李东海身体烧得发烫。  
李赫宰适时地发声:“东海？你可以吗？”  
李东海十分窘迫，犹豫了一会还是说：“唔…李总……要不您来帮帮我吧…我自己好像不太行……”  
李赫宰心里比了个欧耶！但是表面还是风平浪静，转身过去直接从正面环抱住李东海，解他身后的挂钩。  
李赫宰的胸膛紧紧贴合李东海的上半身，李东海的阴茎也坚实地抵着李赫宰下神的鼓包，李东海吓惨了，隔着布料，李东海都能真切地感受到李赫宰的坚硬和炽热，大小也非常怖人……  
   
李赫宰的头靠在李东海的肩膀上，双手帮他解开挂钩，手指却总是不经意间隔着衬衣摩挲他的后背，重重的鼻息打在李东海的耳畔，李东海的耳垂都羞红地可以滴血。  
李东海不自觉地叫了一声:“赫宰……”叫完之后自己都楞了，不应该叫李总吗？怎么直接叫名字了！  
李赫宰却不以为意，凑在李东海耳朵边，“嗯？怎么了东海？”嘴唇说话，轻轻触碰着李东海柔软的耳朵。  
李东海感觉自己全身的敏感点都爆发了，一下瘫软在李赫宰怀里。  
   
李赫宰捧起李东海的脸，李东海的脸异常滚烫，染着诱人的绯红，李赫宰的手掌粗糙冰凉，摩擦着他脸上的嫩肉，“海海不舒服吗？”  
李东海鬼使神差，却异常诚实地点点头，眼睛湿亮亮地闪着光。  
“那赫宰帮帮你好不好？”  
 

 第四章

李赫宰捧着李东海的脸吻下去，紧密包裹住李东海的双唇，一下一下地嘬吸着。  
李东海呼吸急促，趁着李东海张嘴换气的空档，李赫宰灵巧地舌头横冲直撞闯进李东海湿热的口腔，挑逗着李东海的舌尖，搜刮李东海口腔的肉壁。  
   
李东海脸颊周遭的皮肤被李赫宰游移着的舌尖来回舔得濡湿晶亮。触碰间发出的水声越来越清晰响亮，在李东海耳边反复回荡着，羞耻心逐渐被悸动的情欲填满。  
   
李赫宰的手颇有力道得在他腰部握紧摩擦着，将他牢牢固定在身前，时而又向下，隔着丝袜揉捏他的臀瓣，酥麻的触感从两人相贴处不断传来。  
李赫宰滚烫的呼吸稍乱，一下一下喷在李东海耳孔里，令他的身体忍不住颤抖。他只觉浑身燥热，心跳骤然加快，快要无法呼吸。  
   
李东海浑身肌肉紧绷的僵硬，下意识抬起手抵在李赫宰胸前。  
李赫宰感受到了身下人的抗拒，于是便环住对方勃起的阴茎撸动起来，李东海双腿猛地抖了一下，强行咽下喉咙深处还没能出口的尖叫，重重地喘息出声。  
李赫宰的手法很有技巧，李东海在时轻时重时快时慢的揉弄下龟口大张，顶端缓缓吐出几滴浊液。  
   
等李东海从密集的快感中找到片刻空间喘息的时候，他发现自己竟然已经无法推开李赫宰了，理智告诉他不可以，但是身体却不自觉地向李赫宰贴近，他想要更多。  
   
李赫宰从李东海腹部把衬衣推上去，一直推到肩膀，露出赤裸的胸膛。  
嘴唇下移，舔着李东海胸口的皮肤，在左边的乳晕上舔了几下，叼住左边的乳尖用力吮吸。原本软绵绵蜷缩着的奶头肿胀成红艳艳的小石子，坚硬地凸起在胸前，被李赫宰用牙齿轻咬着向上拉扯，又左右拨弄，另一边胸口也被手指揉捏。  
李东海从没有这样刺激的体验，头脑昏昏沉沉，穿着高跟鞋没有支撑力，整个人瘫软在餐桌上，如果没有李赫宰怀抱的禁锢自己仿佛要飘起来了。  
   
“你心跳得真快。”李赫宰调笑般开口，唇舌却并没有离开胸口太远，顺势朝被玩弄得泛着水光的乳头吹了口气。  
“唔...”李东海身体轻颤了一下，想将李赫宰推远一点，但却没有用上太多力气，双手搭在李赫宰肩上，像是欲拒还迎的邀请。  
   
李赫宰扯过李东海的右手向下身探去，李东海感觉到自己的手心触碰到了炙热硬挺的棒状物，他条件反射地想将手缩回来，却被李赫宰强硬地按了下去，环住自己的阴茎撸动起来。  
   
李赫宰突然起身离开李东海，李东海有点诧异地看向他，疑惑的眼神带着亮晶晶的泪水似乎在埋怨娇嗔，李赫宰低头轻吻了一下安慰他，“我去拿点东西。”随后转身走向客厅。  
   
李赫宰的裤子也脱下来了，阴茎袒露在李东海面前，粗壮得吓人，甚至上面还冒着青筋，李东海别过眼不敢看。  
片刻李赫宰就从客厅回来了，手里拿着一盒避孕套。李东海意识到接下来会发生什么，害怕得有点想逃，毕竟李赫宰那里真的大得吓人，自己会被捅穿吧！  
   
李赫宰走到李东海面前，李东海感到前所未有的压迫感，害怕地拒绝：“别...别...”  
李赫宰不理会李东海的抗拒，握住李东海的阴茎上下撸动。  
“唔...嗯....别...”李赫宰的指腹一下一下从那里擦过，酸麻的感觉席卷李东海全身，有那么一瞬间，肌肉和大脑仿佛都失去了控制，只觉得浑身酸软。  
“嗯....停..停下....”李东海恍惚中开口向李赫宰求饶。  
“口是心非，”李赫宰轻笑一声，猛地朝他的顶端弹动了一下，“你明明很喜欢。”  
 李赫宰话音刚落，李东海就射了出来，稀稀拉拉地将白浊沾了李赫宰满手，高潮后的李东海眼神迷乱，精神彻底恍惚，喷发的那一刻简直震傻了李东海。  
   
李赫宰一滴不浪费地把李东海射出来的精液全部摸到李东海的后穴上，取之于民用之于民。  
下一秒李东海就感觉到李赫宰掰开自己的腿，手指沾着冰凉的半液状凝胶在穴口旋转。  
似乎觉得不方便，李赫宰一个用力把李东海的丝袜彻底撕破。李东海挺翘的臀瓣跳出禁锢，臀尖甚至在空气里欢快地弹了弹。  
李东海的穴口有些干涩，异物的冲撞让李东海本能的退缩。李赫宰没有理会这股抗拒，伸出中指强硬地撑开穴口捅了进去，来回轻轻抽插了两下，待李东海放松了一下就迅速地又插进了一根手指。两指在后穴扣挖揉按着，将精液涂抹开，肆意地在肠道内壁上刮蹭冲撞着。  
在蹭过某一处肠壁时，李东海拔高声音叫了出来。  
“是这里？”李赫宰嘴上问道，手指却很笃定地又蹭了过去，清晰地感受到李东海的身体在他怀里颤动起来。李东海用力咬着下唇，黏腻的鼻音却从鼻腔泄露出来他的欲望。  
   
李赫宰觉得胯下涨得有些疼，也不再忍耐，随手拆开套带上，趁着李东海还没完全回过神的当口猛地将人翻个面，从背后狠狠顶进去。  
“啊！”李东海一声惊呼，尽管扩张已经做得十分到位，李东海还是疼得一个哆嗦。他向前爬想挣脱，却被李赫宰一把按住。  
   
李赫宰开始动了起来。坚硬的肉棒捅开火热的肠壁，精液的润滑使得抽插的动作更为顺利，李东海的后穴又热又紧，肠壁层层叠叠严密地包裹着李赫宰的肉棒。  
李赫宰的顶弄迅速而有力，原本一开始李东海还挺疼，但很快酸麻感从后穴窜了上来。    
李东海很快就觉得要站不住，腰软得不成样子，他转头望向李赫宰，湿润的眼神透着迷离，张着嘴却说不出话来，只能大口喘着气，间歇溢出几声尾音婉转的呻吟。  
   
李赫宰顶入时狠狠撞上前列腺，身下人闷哼一声，胳膊一软就趴在了餐桌上，抬起的臀部却因此翘得更高，李赫宰不禁眼神一暗，抽插更快了起来。  
李东海很快被顶得腰腿酸软，双手无力支撑，上半身贴在餐桌上喘着粗气。下半身黏腻的水声、肉体拍打的撞击声跟开了扩音器似的。  
李东海的声音逐渐带着哭腔，隐忍却仍抑制不住断断续续。  
李赫宰俯下身子亲吻李东海的肩胛骨，偏过头舔上李东海的耳窝：“要我慢一点吗？”  
李东海急促地喘息着，颤抖着双唇，好一会儿才带着哭腔，软软地开口：“要......”  
   
李赫宰的动作果然温柔了许多，他慢慢控制着肉棒在李东海紧致的小穴里转圈圈，又两浅一深的慢慢抽插。但是李东海总觉得不过瘾，好像在隔靴搔痒，很不舒服，不满足。  
挣扎了好久，李东海又怯懦地开口，细声细语：“快...快一点...”  
李赫宰轻笑一声，不给李东海反应的时间，再次狂风暴雨操干起来，这下无论李东海再怎么求慢一点，李赫宰都不会理会他了。李东海无力地趴在桌子上，喘息声彻底变了调。  
   
不知过了多久，随着李赫宰不断加快速度，两人双双结束，精液一股股射在桌子上，李东海的腿间更是濡湿一片......  
   
   
事后李东海彻底昏睡了过去，睡梦中隐隐约约感觉李赫宰帮他清理洗澡，但是他实在没有力气睁开眼睛。  
等李东海醒过来已经是第二天上午，迷糊迷糊中渐渐恢复意识，他再次在李赫宰房间醒来......这都是第几次了，而且...为什么每次都好像是自己先勾引的李总！  
这次剧本一定要好好写，一定不能辜负李总的苦心栽培！  
“啊啊啊啊！”李东海羞愧地把脸埋在被子里，真的太丢人了太丢人了！  
   
早早去上班的李赫宰坐在办公室里，面前摆了好多玛丽苏的剧本，这次的剧本挑选的很成功，下次选那个好呢？  
“嗯...这个吧！”李赫宰在众多剧本里选中了一个，《浪花一朵朵》，李赫宰看了剧本就血脉喷张，立刻给助理打电话，“给我预订一座无人岛，下个星期我要去度假！”  
   
   
    


End file.
